Coming home
by moviefreak1
Summary: After five years, Conner decides to stop running and return home. this is my first fic so be gentle but honest. (Complete)
1. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: After five years, Conner decides to stop running and come home.

He thought he would never return to this place. He promised himself five years ago that when he left this town, he would never come back because at every turn, every street, everything about this town brought nothing but pain. As he pulled the car to a stop, he read the sign, "Welcome to Reefside." He wondered what had happened to everyone in the five years he was gone. Were they the same people they were when he left. Probably not, he wasn't even the same person so how could he expect them to be the same. Being on a pro soccer team had it's perks, there was no doubt about that, but even the money and the traveling couldn't give him what he wanted. That was his friends, that was a normal life.

He continued driving around Reefside until he came to a place he knew all to well, Hayley's Cyberspace. He stopped the car and shut off the engine, ' How will this turn out? Are they even still here? If so, how will they act when they find out that I'm back after all this time?' those were just a few of the questions he had running through his mind. "Only one way to find out." he said to himself. He shut the car off and walked inside the double doors as a wave of nostalgia hit him. He took a moment to just let the place sink in, it looked exactly the same as it had when he left. He proceeded to the bar where the red-headed woman was being swarmed with teenage customers, he took a seat on one of the stools and a smile slowly made his way across his face. 

"How can I help you, sir?" the woman asked, not noticing who he was.

"You can tell me what you know about these people." he slid a picture of himself, Kira, Ethan, and Dr. Oliver across the counter.

"Well, these three come in just about everyday, they are my best customers, the one in blue and the one in yellow have been coming here for about seven years, the man in black, I've known him since college and he's one of my best friends."

"And the one in red?" he asked with a slight amount of amusement in his voice, for she looked right at him and still had not noticed.

The woman hesitated for a moment before answering, "nobody's heard from him in five years, he was best friends with the two kids and one day he just up and left without giving a reason."

"Do you know where I could reach them?" Conner asked.

"The man in black, Tommy lives on the outskirts of the woods, he is a science teacher at Reefside High. Kira comes in every Friday to perform on the stage, she is an aspiring singer, has been trying for as long as I could remember to get a record deal and make it in the business and if these producers would ever open their eyes, they would see that she's a star in the making. Ethan is currently trying to get an internship at Microsoft, he's really into computers, he should be in here later today." Hayley said.

"Thank you, you have been a great help."

"Well, I try, and good luck with whatever you need them for."

He got up to leave and as he reached the door when he heard a voice from the bar, it was the woman he just finished talking to.

"Sir!" he turned around to find the woman smiling at him. "It was good seeing you again Conner, welcome home." 

"Thanks Hayley."

He left they Cyberspace and got in his car. He ran his fingers through his short blonde hair and sighed.

"I was sure they wouldn't recognize me, damn, this just got really complicated." he looked at his reflection one last time, noticing the goatee and the short blonde spikes that he had grown accustomed to over the past year begin to fade to a clean shaven, 17 year old kid that had long brown hair and then back to the look he has now. 

'I'm not that same kid I was five years ago, this is me now, I'm here to tie up loose ends and when I do I'll be out of here. They don't have to like it but they do need to realize this is me' he thought to himself before driving back to his hotel room. He would start his search tomorrow when he had time to sort everything out and figure out what to say to everyone.

TBC. 


	2. Talking to Hayley

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 

To Fishnet: yes Conner's appearance is like Jay, just add a goatee. Think of the look Scott Peterson went for.  
(And no, I'm not making Conner a serial killer or anything like that.)

Summary: After five years, Conner decides to stop running and come home.

On to part 2.

He layed in bed that night, not being able to sleep because his thoughts were still on the events of the day.  
"How could she know it was me, I don't even recognize myself but then again Hayley knows all, an old friend once told me that." He said to himself. After a few more hours of staring at the ceiling he finally fell asleep.

(Conner's Dream)

"Will you just tell her already and get it over with?" the man in blue said sounding very irritated.

"No, I swore that she would never know, now I know that I'm not good at keeping secrets but there's always an exception. Being a ranger and telling Kira how I truly feel about her will never be revealed." Conner said.

(Dream shifts forward about two months, to Dr. Oliver's lab)

"Conner, I know you are bound to keep this a secret from Kira, but what are you thinking? That if you don't tell her, it'll just go away because that won't happen Conner. The longer you do this the worse it's gonna get." Ethan sounded pleadingly for his best friend to end this.

"You're right Ethan, I realized just how bad it is affecting me today in the battle and until I do get this secret out, it's just gonna get worse and something bad is going to happen because I can't concentrate on the task at hand.  
You, Kira, Dr. Oliver, or me could get seriously hurt or even killed if I don't stop this, but how do I tell Kira that I love her?"

"I don't know, Conner, think about who you're talking to, this is me, the only thing I love is computers, I have no idea how to communicate with people."

Conner could only muster a small chuckle, but neither of the boys knew of the young girl in yellow who was standing behind the wall who had just heard everything.

(Dream shifts again, to the cyberspace about a week later)

"Conner, could I talk to you for a second?" Kira asked.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, I don't reall know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it. I overheard you and Ethan in Dr. O's lab, and i went home and I thought about all the times you saved me, in battle, in that whole mess with Trent, you have always been there for me and unlike Trent, you have never turned your back on me. And I realized that I love you Conner."

He just stared at her for what seemed like ages before he turned around and walked out the door. As she watched him walk out the door, she had no idea that would be the last time she would see him.

(Dream Ends)

He woke up with a start and looked around the room trying to figure out where he was, then he remembered that he came home to Reefside.

(The next day)

He woke up early which was a rare thing for him. Once dressed, he made his way back to Hayley's Cyberspace. The place wouldn't open for another hour but he figured Hayley would be there to let him in. She was surprised to see him but let him in anyway. He made his way to the bar as Hayley brought him a drink. She sat down next to him, by the look in his eyes, she knew he had come to talk about something.

"I have to ask Conner, What's with the new look?"

"I didn't want anything to do with my life here and everytime that I looked into the mirror all I saw was my life here. So I cut my hair, dyed it blond, and grew the facial hair. Now when I look in the mirror I don't see that 17 year old kid that you all knew. I wanted no memories of this place because all the memories I had brought pain. I was tired of hurting."

"Why did you leave like you did?"

"A lot of reasons, really. Some that I can't get into right now. I know that i could have left on a lot better terms but at the moment, it seemed right. I didn't expect to be gone for five years. I just kept driving and after about two hours I realized that I hadn't once looked back. So I kept going."

"I find it very odd that you would leave right after Kira tells you that she loves you, when you obviously loved her."

"Well that is one of the reasons that I can't get into just yet. I will tell you everything but only when I can. I have to explain that to Kira first before I can explain it to anyone else."

They continued to talk for a while when they both noticed the time.

"I should get going I don't want to take the chance of running into them just yet."

"I understand. Have you thought about how you are going to do this?"

"Yeah, now I just have to actually do it. I'll talk to you later Hayley and thanks for listening."

"Anytime Conner."

(That Night)

The doorbell rang, as she looked at the time,"Who would come here at 9:00 at night?" she thought.  
She opened the door to see a tall young man with blond hair and a goatee looking at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Is there a Dr. Tommy Oliver here?"

"Yeah Hold on, let me get him." she closed the door as she went to the basement to get her husband.

"Tommy, there's someone at the door for you."

"Thanks Kim, I'll be there in a minute."

Tommy made his way to the door as he opened it, he saw the man with his back to him.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver, can I help you?"

"That depends, should I call you Tommy or Dr. O?" He said as he turned to face him.

"Do I know you?"

"Five years ago, I was one of your students and I had a tendency to wear a lot of red."

Tommy's eyes widened as he realized who the man in front of him was.

"Conner?"

TBC.


	3. Dr O's

Disclaimer: I own Nothing! 

Just to clear things up, when the dream shifts from Conner and Ethan to Conner and Kira, that is about 3 weeks later.  
They had already defeated Mesogog.

On to the story

"Hello Dr. Oliver."

"It's Tommy to you now, I'm Dr. Oliver to my students."

"Are you going to let me in or let me freeze out here?"

"Yeah, come on in. Hey Kim, could you come in here for a minute?"

A short, petite woman in pink pajamas came from the kitchen.

"What is it Tommy?" Kim asked.

"This is Conner McKnight, the red ranger who disappeared five years ago. Conner, this is my wife Kimberly."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Oliver."

"Please call me Kim, Mrs. Oliver makes me feel old."

The three of them spent the next hour just getting reaquainted with each other until Kimberly excused herself to go to sleep since she had a gymnastics class to teach early the next morning. Once the door closed, Conner and Tommy decided now was the time to get serious.

"Okay, she's gone, you can let me have it now." Conner said, looking into the eyes of his former mentor and teacher.

"After five years, you come back? Just when everything was returning to normal, you have to come back. I'm guessing you came back for a reason Conner, so why don't you tell me what that reason is." Tommy said sounding very angry at his former teammate.

"I came back to explain what happened."

"Seems pretty selfexplanatory to me, you walked out. We all thought we would see you at Hayley's the next day, so we didn't think anything of it, but then a month went by, six months went by, a year and we didn't hear from you. When we called you, it said the number was disconnected. So we realized you weren't coming back and you wanted nothing to do with us, so we let it go.  
And now you come back?"

"It's not that simple."

"Then by all means, explain."

They went down to the basement so they wouldn't wake Kim, since they both knew voices would be raised in this conversation.

"I never really liked Reefside, the only interesting thing that happened here was the attacks Mesogog sent, being a ranger was the only thing that I liked about this place, so when we defeated him and the attacks stopped, it just went back to being Reefside. The same boring place that I had been living in for seven years. Being a ranger was the only thing that I had in common with Ethan and Kira, when that was gone, there was nothing here for me. So, instead of waiting for something to exciting to happen, I decided to find excitement and I wasn't going to find any here."

"There's more to it isn't there?"

"Yeah, but I can't get into that just yet, not until I talk to Ethan and Kira."

"What about Hayley, does she know you're back?"

"Yeah I got into town yesterday, and I went there first but she was to busy to talk, so I went there this morning before she opened and we talked for about an hour before she opened."

"Did she notice you?" refering to his new look.

"Yeah she did, she asked me about it this morning, why I decided to go for this look."

"Why did you?"

"Like I told Hayley, I didn't want to remember this place because all the memories brought pain and I was tired of hurting.  
So I figured that I could alter my appearance to the point where I don't see that kid that you guys knew."

"Did it work?"

"At first, but since I've been back, all the memories have hit me like a brick."

"If you don't mind me asking, what brought the pain?" Tommy asked with genuine concern.

"A lot of things, all the battles left me in a lot of pain, Kira, the power withdrawl, it just got to be too much."

"Just so you know, Kira was never the same once you left. She told us you left right after she told you she loved you. For the life of me I don't get that, since we all knew that you loved her. She thought you went off to sort out your feelings, but then you didn't come back and she thought she drove you away."

"That wasn't it at all."

"You got things that you got to talk about with Ethan and Kira before you can explain it to me, you told me that, I understand but something tells me that something else happened, something bad and it also tells me that whatever it is was the main reason that you left the way you did because the Conner McKnight that I knew would have explained to us the reasons and would have said goodbye the right way."

"Yeah, there is one major reason but you will get that a little later."

"Whenever you want to talk, I'm ready to listen."

"Thanks Tommy, I should really get going, it's getting late."

They walked to the living room and to the door.

"Where are you staying?"

"Motel 6, it's not much but it's cheap."

"Why don't you stay here? I've got that extra bedroom, it's yours if you want it."

"Alright, thanks but I got to go get my stuff and check out."

"I'll go with you. Let me tell Kim first, i'll meet you at the car."

Tommy went upstairs to find Kim sleeping.

"Kim, wake up." Tommy whispered.

Kim stirred awake.

"Tommy, what's going on?"

"I offered Conner the extra room, we're going to the hotel to get his stuff, I'll be back soon."

"Okay, be safe."

"You know me."

"That's what I'm talking about."

An hour later, Tommy and Conner were back at Tommy's.

"So what's Ethan been up to lately?" Conner asked since he was going to see Ethan next.

"Well he is trying to get a job with any software company, he would like to get Microsoft but I guess their associates don't come to little towns like Reefside."

"If he's anything like I remember, I'm sure he'll get it somewhere."

"So, it's just Hayley and me that knows that you are back?"

"Yeah, and I would like it to stay that way until I talk to them."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"What was the wedding like?"

"I got the video if you want to watch it."

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Cassidy filmed it."

"Oh great." Conner said sarcastically.

"She did a really good job with it, maybe that's because Devin filmed and she did the commentary and all the interviewing."

"Are they still glued at the hip?"

"Yeah, actually he got the courage to finally ask her out and she said yes, they've been dating for about a year."

The video started as he watched a man that looked exactly like Tommy walk an african-american woman down the aisle.

"Who's that?"

"That's my brother David and the girl is Aisha one of Kim's best friends."

The next pair brought an ache to his heart. He watched as Ethan escorted Kira down the aise.

"She's beautiful" Conner said in a whisper so soft he was sure Tommy didn't hear him but he did.

"Yeah she was, take a look at the both of them, Ethan knows he shouldn't be doing this and Kira wishes that was you walking with her."

With this said, Conner looked at the expressions on his friends faces, they were happy but they knew the image of them walking together didn't fit. Ethan had this look on his face that asked 'where are you Conner, you should be here, not me' and Kira wore an expression that said 'I wish Conner was here.'

The wedding march began to play as everyone stood up and faced the doors as a tall man and a very tiny woman stood waiting to walk the aisle. Kimberly had an ear to ear grin on her face as she approached Tommy and the man had a very proud look on his face as they got closer to the front.

"I know that's not Kim's dad because he looks to be the same age as you guys, so who is he?"

"That's Jason, my best friend and Kim's "Big Brother", she and her dad don't have the best relationship and she didn't feel right having him walk her down the aisle so she asked Jason."

Time passed as they sat and watched the rest of the ceremony and the reception at Hayley's. He watched as Kira got on stage and performed for the crowd at the reception. The video faded to black and then reappeared with four people sitting on the couch.  
Hayley, Tommy, Ethan, and Kira sat and looked into the camera.

"This next portion has nothing to do with the wedding but it is strictly for our remembrance."

Tommy stood in the doorway as he watched Conner watch this portion that was dedicated to him.

"Three years ago a good friend of ours walked out of our lives, we have no idea where he is, we don't know if he's alive.  
So the four of us would like to take this time to remember our friend Conner McKnight and to tell him that he is and always will be in our hearts and one day we hope he will return to us. Conner, we miss you and we will never forget you."

"Goodnight Conner." Tommy said thinking the best thing that he could do was leave him alone.

"Goodnight Tommy and thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem."

Conner shut the video off and turned the tv off and laid in bed.

"I'll see you tommorrow Ethan."

With that he closed his eyes and fell asleep

TBC


	4. Old friends and New confessions

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! 

Summary: After five years, Conner comes home.

The next morning Conner woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and proceeded to the kitchen to see Tommy and Kim drinking coffee and reading the paper. He decided that a cup of coffee sounded good at the moment, but when he went to pour himself some, it was all gone. "Great." He muttered to himself.

"Good Morning Conner" Tommy and Kim said in unison.

"Maybe for you, anytime I have to wake up at 6:00 A.M. is not a good morning."

"Some things never change, do they Conner?" Tommy said with a smile.

"I guess not."

"Who's the next victim on your list?"

"Little boy blue"

It was at this time that Kim decided to put her two cents in since she didn't get to question Conner the previous night.

"Conner, What makes you so sure that Ethan and Kira will even talk to you after what you did? If I were them, I wouldn't give you the time of day."

"I'm not sure, but I have to try, it's the reason why I came back and they deserve an answer."

"Look Conner, I want you to know that it isn't going to be easy talking to them. They are going to slam you with more questions than Hayley and I could ever think of."

"I know that Tommy, and I will be willing to answer them all." Looking at the clock on the wall, Conner noticed that the couple were going to be late for school. "Shouldn't you two be halfway to work by now?"

"Oh jeez, Tommy, we're late. See what you have done to my timing since I married you." Kim said as she and Tommy were hurrying out the door. "We'll see you later Conner, good luck." Kim said as she closed the door and proceeded to her car with Tommy right behind.

"You're right, Tommy, some things never change." Conner said into the empty house. He figured since it was still early and he wasn't going to look for Ethan until later, he would go back to sleep.

(Later that day)

As he opened the doors he instantly saw Hayley working the counter. He looked around and noticed that it wasn't that busy so he decided to go to the bar and talk to her.

"Hey, you aren't that busy today huh?"

"Look at the time, everyone's at school. Did you talk to Tommy?"

"Yeah, last night and he is letting me stay at his house."

"Good, at least now, you won't be spending money every night at that hotel."

"I've got two down, now I got two more to go."

"Who are you looking for, now?"

"Ethan. You wouldn't be able to tell me where he is right now would you?" Conner asked with hope evident in his voice.

"Right over there." Hayley pointed to a computer on one of the tables on the far side of the cafe.

"Hey Conner, if you are going to do this now, I suggest you and him go somewhere else because I let Kira use this place for practice on Wednesdays and Thursdays and it's about that time that she shows up."

"Thanks, I'm not ready to face her just yet."

With that he walked over to the table that his old friend sat at. As he got closer to the table he saw that Ethan was playing a game on the computer. He smiled as Tommy's words from that morning replayed in his head. "Some things never change."

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, hoping that Ethan would look up at him.

"No, go ahead." Ethan said, never looking away from the screen.

"What game are you playing?"

"Wizard Wood, it's one of my favorites."

Knowing that Ethan was not going to quit the game anytime soon, Conner decided to do something he thought he would never do again.  
He reached over and hit the power button causing the computer to shut down.

"Why did you do that?" Ethan asked very angry at him.

"Because I need to talk to you."

"I've never seen you before in my life."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"How about if I prove you wrong. You see Ethan, I know everything about you. And I'll prove it." Conner said with a smirk.

"How do you know my name and what else do you know?"

"Ethan James, You want to work in some big software company, preferably Microsoft but you will take anything. You have known a young woman by the name of Kira Ford for just over five years. You were the president of Computer Club when you attended Reefside High and the first day of school you, Kira, and a man named Conner were given detention but bailed out by your science teacher when he brought you three with him to a dinosaur museum. The three of you fell through a sinkhole and made your way through an underground cave until you found your way into an underground lab where you found colored rocks. These rocks had a great power." For the next part, Conner leaned in close to whisper into Ethan's ear. "They turned you three into power rangers and that bracelet that you wear today was known as a communicator. The only difference with the bracelet then and now is that you don't have the rock etched into it anymore."

Ethan was left speechless at everything that this young man knew about him. After a few minutes he found his voice.

"How do you know so much about me, it was supposed to be a secret. Nobody knows."

"It's easy to know when you were a part of it as well." Conner said lifting up his sleeve to show that he had the same bracelet that Ethan was wearing.

"Oh my god, Conner?"

"It's good to see you again Ethan." He said as the two embraced.

"Look at you, man you have changed."

"That was the plan."

"Sit down man, What have you been up to?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could take this elsewhere, Hayley told me that Kira should be coming in anytime now, and I can't face her just yet."

"Yeah she should be here already so we better hurry up, let's go to the park we can talk there."

"That's a good idea."

With that said the two of them started heading towards the door. Conner wasn't looking where he was going and acidentally ran into a short girl with long dirty blonde hair knocking her notebook and guitar out of her hands. All loose papers from her notebook went flying about the cybercafe as Conner bent down to help clean up the mess he made.

"I am so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." He said as he was picking up the papers around him.

"It's okay, no harm no foul." the girl said.

The voice made Conner instantly freeze up, he knew that voice. When he looked up at the girl, he saw her looking right back at him with her lovely smile. 'Kira' he said to himself. As the two of them stood up he handed her the papers and looked towards Ethan. She followed his gaze to see her friend looking more than slightly uncomfortable.

"Hi Ethan. Are you going to watch me practice today?"

"I'd love to Kira, but business came up and I got to go right now."

"What kind of business?"

It was at this moment that Conner decided to step in.

"We are thinking of aquiring Mr. James to come work for us."

"And you are?" Kira asked the tall man standing next to Ethan.

"James Napier, I work for Microsoft. I was told to come to Reefside and find Mr. James and talk about the possibility of him working for us."

"That's great, I'm happy for you Ethan. I'll let you guys go about your business."

Once outside both Conner and Ethan breathed a sigh of releif.

"Man that was close." Ethan said once out of hearing range.

"Too close."

They made their way to the park and proceeded to sit down in the bleachers.

They talked for hours about what each other had been up to in the five years Conner was gone.

"So let me get this straight Conner, you told them both different things but they are both the truth. How is that possible?"

"I left out certain details. I told them that I would have to talk to you and Kira before I could come out with the entire truth.

"So, what are you going to tell me that you haven't told them?"

"You know how I mentioned to both of them that this place brought a lot of pain? There is one more source of pain that I didn't tell Tommy. Do you remember that time when I missed about a week of school and you guys went into battle without me because you couldn't find me?"

"Yeah. Go on."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a very small tube like container and tossed it to Ethan.

"Painkillers?"

"Yeah, I started taking them about two months before we beat Mesogog for good. I know that as rangers we had special healing abilities but they weren't working so I went and got these. One night I took too many and my brother Eric found me face down in my pillow on my bed. I was transported to the hospital where I stayed for about a week. I didn't have my morpher on me when it happened, it was under my bed in my hiding spot. The battles were just too much and I needed the pain to go away as quickly as it could."

"Wow. I really don't know what to say." At that moment in time, Ethan was grateful they were already sitting down.

"When we defeated him, I was still on them. Not as much but I was still on them. I wanted so badly to hear Kira say that she loved me but when she did I knew it was a lie because I didn't love me. I told Tommy that when I left I wanted to find excitement but that wasn't all that I wanted to find. I wanted to find me, I wanted to find the person that Kira wanted to be in love with. I loved her enough to walk away and I still love her today. This is the first anyone has heard of this but it won't be the last." Conner confessed. "I always expected to get clean and come back but it's alot harder than it seems."

"Are you still on these?" Ethan asked referring to the bottle in his hand.

"No. I only carry that around to remind me of how stupid I was. I've been off of them for about six months."

"Well Conner, I understand now. I didn't then but I do now. I know why you left the way you did but you got to realize that Kira would have loved you anyway. As much as you think she was lying, she wasn't. She cried herself to sleep the first three months you were gone. Even today, five years later, she still will not let a day go by that she doesnt't say 'Ethan I miss Conner. I love him so much. I just wish I knew where he was.' She still loves you Conner and you just got done telling me that you still love her. So I suggest that while you are here you tell her that."

"I have every intention to."

"We should probably start heading back."

"Yeah and I am going to talk to her tommorrow while she's practicing."

"Good. Maybe then, this will get put to rest."

With that the two of them went back to the car and returned to the cyberspace. As Ethan got out of the car, he leaned in the passenger window and smiled at his old friend.

"By the way Conner, Nice hair."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

Conner proceeded to drive away leaving Ethan waving at him before going back into the cybercafe to continue his game.

TBC.


	5. Goodbye part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'This is it. The time is now. No turning back now. I came back for this reason.' All those things entered his mind as he stood in front of the doors of the cyberspace. With a heavy sigh, he opened the door and scanned the room for the person he needed to talk to. With the events of the last few days still fresh in his mind, he knew that what he was about to do had to be done.  
Although he didn't know how she would react to him, he knew that at the end of the day he would see the sad look in her eyes and be forced to walk away one more time.  
  
He spotted her at the edge of the stage with her guitar singing a soft tune that brought back so many memories from when they were kids in high school. With a quick glance to the counter, he saw Hayley looking right back at him with a smile on her face that said 'Go for it'. He quickly nodded to her and turned his attention back to the stage. With each step that he took in her direction, the more nervous he got. Once he was just a few feet from her, she looked up at him with a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Hi." She said to him.  
  
"Hello. Are you Kira Ford, Mr. James wanted me to speak with you." Conner said still playing along with his role as a microsoft executive.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Kira. You're Mr. Napier, right? The guy from Microsoft?"  
  
"Yes and no." Conner said. Knowing that it was time to stop with the games.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kira asked, she was very confused.  
  
"I know who you are Kira, and Ethan didn't want me to talk to you. I'm here because I wanted to talk to you and I'm not an executive at Microsoft, I don't even work for them."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Conner McKnight."  
  
At the mention of Conner's name, Kira instantly froze. 'How can this person whom I've never seen before know anything about Conner'  
she thought to herself.  
  
"I don't want to talk about him with you. I don't know you and I don't want to talk to a complete stranger about something that brings me nothing but heartache. It's none of your business, so why don't you just leave me alone." She said sounding very angry at this man.  
  
"What if I told you that I know the reason Conner walked out five years ago and what if I told you that I know where he is right now?"  
  
"Well, I've always wanted an explanation but I wanted it to come from him not some stranger."  
  
"That's understandable Kira but you're not talking to a stranger."  
  
"What?" Kira was very confused at that statement.  
  
He knew that he could say something to her to make her realize who he was but the only true way to get her to realize that it was him was to show her. With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he revealed to her the same picture that he had showed Hayley his first day back.  
  
"Flip the picture over."  
  
With that, she turned the picture over to read the writing that he had put on the back of the picture many years ago. The words were faded but still clearly readable. 'This is a picture of the three most important people in my life. Dr. Oliver, Ethan, and Kira. I can't imagine my life without them. I love them all.' By the time she finished reading the words, Kira had tears rolling down her face as she realized the man in front of her was the man she loved with all her heart.  
  
"Conner?" Her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"It's me. I've come home."  
  
"Oh god, I've missed you."  
  
"So I've heard. I came home to explain why I did what I did. I've talked to Hayley, Ethan, Tommy and Kim, and I saved you for last because I have to explain the most to you."  
  
"Before you explain, I want you to know one thing." Her eyes still stained with tears but her voice steady and serious. "You promised me a long time ago that you would never hurt me but when you walked away you hurt me worse than Trent ever did."  
  
That statement made him hate himself. He had forgotten about the promise he made to her when they found out that Trent was the white ranger.  
  
Conner proceeded to explain everything that he had told the others and Kira was in total shock.  
  
"So you were in the hospital that entire time? Why didn't you tell us, I was worried sick."  
  
"Because if you knew where I was, you guys would have never left me alone and your judgement would have been clouded. You know as well as I do that your head needed to be in the battle not on me."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I am. Just because I look a little different doesn't mean that I'm not still me." He replied with that cocky smirk that she loved.  
  
"You loved me enough, to walk away five years ago and I didn't chase you because a small part of me always hoped that you would come back and now you have. We can finally be together again." Kira said as she flashed him her trademark smile.  
  
With that, Conner's face dropped and he looked away. The joy that Kira felt was gone and her heart dropped when she saw him look away.  
  
"Conner, what's wrong?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"We can't be together Kira." Saying those words made him want to cry.  
  
"But you just said--?" Kira started.  
  
"I said that I came back home to explain my action five years ago, I never said I would stay."  
  
"Well then, wherever you go, take me with you." she pleaded with him.  
  
"I can't. A lot has happened in the five years that I've been gone. I'm not the same person I was. You can't go with me." It broke his heart to say that to her but it was the truth. Kira started crying again as she turned away from him. He came up behind her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I thought you loved me." She whispered.  
  
"I do love you. I always have. That's why I left before and that's also why I can't let you go with me. I love you too much to let you do that. Your life is here, mine isn't."  
  
"My life is with you."  
  
"I'm sorry Kira, but I will not let you go with me no matter how much I wish you could."  
  
"How long are you in town?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I was only planning on staying here long enough to explain myself to everyone and then leave but I know you are performing tommorrow night so I figured I could catch one last show before I leave."  
  
"We should get all of us together one more time before you leave. For old times sake."  
  
"I'm staying with Tommy and Kim so I'll ask them tonight and knowing Ethan he'll be there. I'm sure Hayley will close the place down like she used to."  
  
"Let's ask her right now."  
  
With that they made their way to the counter and saw Hayley with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hey you two. I see you told Kira the truth finally."  
  
"Yeah I did, we were wondering if you could help us with something Hayley?"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, Conner isn't staying. He was going to leave once he talked to everyone but since I have a show tommorrow he said he would stay and leave after the show. We were wondering if after the show you could close the place down like you used to and have it be just us for old times sake."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. You got it."  
  
"Thanks Hayley." They said in unison.  
  
(Friday Night)  
  
The old crew was together at their familiar table watching Kira perform. As he watched her, Conner couldn't help but notice just how beutiful she was. He had forgotten just how angelic her voice can be and the way she presented herself onstage. Much like she had told him the day before that her life was with him, his life was with her but he knew that couldn't be. As she finished her last few songs, Conner knew that the time was coming when he would have to leave again but this time he would actually say goodbye. Once done and offstage, Hayley announced that the place was closing and everyone started to pile out the doors. Once everyone had vacated the cafe, the closed sign was put in the window and everyone just talked with each other for what seemed like ages.  
  
Two hours later everyone was sitting at the table once again but they were in their own conversations amongst each other.  
Conner, Kira and Ethan were talking about what Conner was going to do once he left and about how to keep in touch with each other. Hayley, Tommy and Kim were just talking about little things that really had no significance when Tommy felt something blow by his neck but he dismissed it instantly. About two minutes later, he felt it again and this time he wasn't the only one.  
  
"Kim, did you feel that?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Hayley, did you leave a window open?"  
  
When they looked up at Hayley, the saw her eyes wide and face pale.  
  
They turned to see what Hayley was looking at and they too went pale faced and wide eyed.  
  
"Oh my god." Kimberly said bringing her hands to her mouth in shock.  
  
"What the hell?" Was all that Tommy could say.  
  
TBC. Next chapter is the last one. 


	6. Goodbye part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song is by LeAnn Rimes. 

Author's note: This is the last chapter. I want to thank those who have reviewed. I plan to write somewhat of a sequal to this story.

Chapter 6.

As Conner was talking to Ethan and Kira, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A sudden wave of sadness came over him for he knew this was it. As he turned to face the counter, he saw Tommy, Kim, and Hayley staring at two people.

Tommy and Kim were in shock at what they were witnessing right in front of them. An old man was standing next to a young asian girl with long flowing black hair.

"Trini?" Kim asked.

"Zordon?" Tommy asked.

At this time, Conner, Ethan, and Kira made their way to the counter.

"Hello rangers, it is good to see you again." Zordon said with pride.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

Zordon hesitated for a minute and then looked to Conner, who had a look of sadness on his face.

"We've come for Conner." Trini said calmly.

"I suggest you sit down, rangers." Zordon said cautiously.

Hayley, Tommy, Kim, Ethan, and Kira took a seat while Conner remained standing.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I think it will be best if I just say it." Zordon began.

"I"m not real." Conner interupted, not wanting to delay this any longer. Five heads turned towards him with looks of confusion on all of their faces."I'm a ghost." He finished quietly.

"Yeah right, real funny Conner." Ethan said with a laugh.

"I'm afraid that he is correct, Ethan." Zordon said.

"If Conner is a ghost, Zordon, then explain to me how it is that Conner has been able to drink, eat, sleep, feel and have all the other major functions that a living person would have." Tommy demanded, trying to find sense of it all.

Zordon seemed to hesitate again and when the rangers looked at Conner, he could only turn away. Sensing that neither Zordon or Conner would admit to it, Trini decided it would be best if she explained the scenario.

"Two weeks ago, Conner died in a car accident. Zordon and I came down to get him and take him to the gates of heaven. When we got to the gate, we asked him if he had any unfinished business that he needed to take care of." She began.

"He told us that he wanted to come back to Reefside and explain why he left five years ago. He needed to make amends with that."   
Zordon continued.

"We gave him enough power to come back home in his human form. It would be as if he was real. He would need to drive, he would need sleep, the power we gave Conner was to give him back his life. He would go about it as if it were a normal day. Although Conner is a ghost, the man who see right now, and the man who has been here for the last week is real." Trini said.

"And now that I have finished my business, it is time for me to go." Conner said.

A bright light came in through the roof of the Cyberspace. Everyone had to sheild their eyes but once the light faded, it revealed a stairway.

"Come on Conner." Trini said.

"No. Not yet, I'm not ready." Conner replied defiantly.

"What do you mean?" Zordon asked.

"I left them once without saying goodbye, I'm not gonna do it again." Conner struggled to get the words out.

Zordon and Trini just nodded.

As Connor walked to the stairway, he looked up and shook his head no. When he turned to face his friends, gone was the short blonde spikes and goatee and there he stood with his long brown hair and clean shaven face. He was a kid again.

He walked to the others who were standing in a line now. He casually walked to Hayley.

"Thank you. Without your guidance and help, I never would have lasted as a ranger. You were always there for me. I'll miss you Hayley." He pulled her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder. He then made his way to Kim.

"I regret what I did five years ago because I missed the chance to get to know you and judging by the last week I'll never get to know one of the best people in the world. I want you to take care of Tommy and I want you to know that I'm sorry Kimberly." He pulled her into a hug much like he did with Hayley and she too cried in his embrace.

"Tommy. Dr.O. What can I say? You taught me how to be a leader and how to trust other people but most of all you taught me how to trust myself. You were more than a teacher and teammate to me. You were my friend. One of the best that I could have asked for." Tommy couldn't even look at him anymore, he turned his head away to hide the tears that were falling from his eyes. He stuck his hand out to Conner but Conner knocked his hand away and pulled him into a hug.

He slowly made his way to Ethan who also couldn't look at him.

"Hey blue."

"Hey" Ethan said quietly.

"You are the best friend I ever had. You are much more than the computer geek that I thought you were when I met you. You always stood beside me. You always let it be known when I did something you didn't like or agree with. I have a very good feeling that you will make it in the software business man because you don't know how to fail. But I want you to promise me something,   
that even when you are rich and famous, that you will look after her." He pointed to Kira. "Don't let her get out of control.   
I'll miss you man."

"I'll miss you too, and I promise that I'll look after her." Ethan said with tears in his eyes but his voice steady.

The two embraced and Ethan joined Tommy, Hayley, and Kim, leaving only Kira left.

"Conner-" She began.

"Don't. Don't cry over me Kira. Now you know why you can't go with me. Words cannot describe what I feel for you. I can't explain what you mean to me because no matter how I put it, it wouldn't be enough. I love you so much Kira and I wish it didn't have to be this way but it does. But before I go, I have one request."

"What's that?"

"That I have this dance."

"There's no music."

"I can fix that" Trini said.

With a snap of her fingers the CD player came on and played a soft melody.

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away_

_ And your left with yesterday Left with the memories _

_I, I'll always think of you and smile And be happy for the time I had you with me_

_ Though we go our seperate ways I won't forget so don't forget The memories we made_

_Please remember, please remember I was there for you And you were there for me_

_ Please remember, our time together The time was yours and mine_

_ And we were wild and free Please remember, please remember me_

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say_

_ And it's sad to walk away With just the memories_

_ Who's to know what might have been We'll leave behind a life and time We'll never know again_

_Please remember, please remember I was there for you And you were there for me_

_ And remember, please remember me_

_Please remember, please remember I was there for you And you were there for me_

_ Please remember, our time together The time was yours and mine And we were wild and free_

_ Please remember, please remember me_

_And how we laugh and how we smile And how this world was yours and mine_

_ And how no dream was out of reach I stood by you, you stood by me We took each day and made it shine We wrote our names across the sky _

_We ride so fast, we ride so free And I had you and you had me_

_Please remember, please remember_.

As the song ended they just held each other, crying into each other. As Conner pulled away he said one last thing to her.

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't let me hold you down. There is someone out there for you who will love you as much as I do. When you find him, don't push him away because of me. I wish that person could be me but it can't. Don't let it slip through your fingers."

"I promise."

He hugged her one last time and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips as he turned away towards the stairway where Trini and Zordon stood waiting.

He looked up at the stairway but instead of walking up the stairs, he turned back to the group of people he had come to love.   
Conner looked to his left, he brought his left arm over his chest, turned back his sleeve to reveal the bracelet that his dino gem had once been etched into. He pulled the bracelet off his wrist, looked at it and threw it to Tommy.

"I won't be needing that anymore."

As Tommy stared at the bracelet in his hands, Zordon's voice got his attention.

"You chose well Tommy, I'm very proud of you."

"Goodbye. I love you all." Conner said wiping the tears from his eyes. With that he turned around and walked up the stairs with Zordon and Trini following him. The bright light appeared once again and when it faded, all that was left was an empty Cybercafe with five people embraced in one big hug.

"Is he really gone?" Kira asked, afraid of the answer even though she knew.

"Yeah, he's gone." Tommy whispered as he tried his best to comfort them. "Come on, let's go home. We need the rest."

"At least I got to say goodbye this time." Kira said as the five of them walked out the doors.

Author's note.   
Well that's it. My first story is done. Again thanks for those who reviewed. The song from LeAnn Rimes is "Please Remember" and it is on the "Coyote Ugly" soundtrack. See ya.


End file.
